


Gravity Falls Over the Garden Wall and into Camp Half-Blood

by averagepoet



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagepoet/pseuds/averagepoet
Summary: Wirt, who was sitting in a hollowed-out part of a tree to hide from some giant, two-headed, dog monster, did not understand how he got in this situation.





	Gravity Falls Over the Garden Wall and into Camp Half-Blood

Wirt, who was sitting in a hollowed-out part of a tree to hide from some giant, two-headed, dog monster, did not understand how he got in this situation. All he had been doing was walking along the edge of the woods, on his way home, but this thing just ran up out of nowhere, in broad daylight, without anyone but him noticing it. And it was chasing him. So, he was hiding in a tree.

 

Yeah, he was not gonna make it home in time for dinner.

 

Of course, he understood missing a meal was the least of his worries. Especially when that monster was chasing him. Wirt had always believed in monsters, and he had always feared the dark, but he thought that those fears were irrational, like his mom and step-dad had always said. Apparently, his parents were wrong.

He used to tell his mom, before she got married, whenever he coulda sworn her saw something creepy about someone. Like, his first-grade teacher whose eyes kept turning yellow, and her teeth into fangs. Or that tour guide at the MOMA who had weird claws. But she never believed him, so. He just stopped.

 

His childhood wasn’t the best, because no one understood what he was going through. Things were a little better, once his new step-dad and younger step-brother moved in. He would talk about the stuff he saw to the young boy, and he at least pretended to believe him. Or maybe he did, little kids are impressionable.

 

Anyways, the thing is, this was the first time Wirt had seen a monster in three years. He thought he had grown out of it after fifth grade, after an incident where he had been cornered by some giant, scary, one-eyed guy, but everyone else just saw him as a substitute teacher. So, when he tried to fight him off, he got kicked out of school for hitting a teacher. But now he realized he was wrong. He hadn’t grown out of it.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard loud sniffing behind him. Shit, Wirt thought, and he ran off again, as fast as his gangly legs would carry him. The woods flashed passed him, an orangey yellow blur of leaves mixed with the brown of the trees. The dog thing was behind him, growling in a menacing tone, tearing up a trail of leaves. Was he also hearing… hissing? What? What the fuck?! He thought to himself, running faster, if that was even possible. He then came upon a hill, with a super tall tree at the crest of it. There were kids sitting around the tree… God, he was gonna look dumb, they’d probably only see a dog or something…

 

To his surprise, a guy sitting near the tree saw him running and told the other people to look, too. The guy, who had olive skin and dark, shaggy hair, pulled out a sword. Woah, what? Wirt stopped in his tracks, never having seen a person actually holding a real sword before. The guy was running, and soon stood between Wirt and the monster. The other teens were running to catch up, circling the monster. Swords were swinging, arrows flying, and soon the monster vanished into thin air.

 

Wirt fainted.

 

But he was brought back to reality rather quickly, since someone who was sitting very close to him was also holding some smelling salt to his nose. Wirt sat up, pushing his hands against the fallen leaves on the ground for leverage. “Who are you people? Y-You saw it too, right?” he asked, his voice shaky and weak.

 

“Yeah, of course we saw it. That was an Orthrus,” a blonde girl responded. She was standing tall, her arms crossed across her chest. She seemed muscular and slightly scary. “As for who we are… well, to put it simply, we’re campers. We, along with some people who are actually on the camp ground and training, stay here year-round.” There was an audible pause. What was Wirt going to do? How was he going to get home, he didn’t know how far into the woods he had run-

 

“He’s a little scratched up. Should we take him in?” another guy asked. This guy was tall and looked a little chubby. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver slung across his back.

 

The first guy responded right away. “Yes. It seems like a good idea.”

 

The big guy picked Wirt up with much ease. “I- I can walk on my own, you don’t have to-,”

 

“No, you’re definitely too weak right now. You look like you could faint again any second,” he said. “I’m Frank. I’ll tell you more about… everything later. You should rest.”

 

“But, where am I going?”

 

Frank smiled. “You’re about to enter Camp Half-Blood.

 

Wirt woke up on a soft bed in what seemed like a nurse’s office. But, instead of awkward fluorescent lighting and white walls, light came in from the outside since the walls were mainly windows. There was a screen door that opened to a small set of steps, and a short way away there was a cute light blue house. Wirt groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. That’s when he heard someone to his right clear their throat. He turned and looked to see a pale guy with fluffy brown hair and startling gray eyes staring at him. The guy’s face was neutral, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He had on an orange shirt and cargo shorts, and a weird looking blue cap with a pine tree on it. “Who- who are you?”

 

“I go by Dipper, and I’m here to take you to your initiation. I’m also supposed to give you a tour of camp, because my sister and I were new a couple months ago, so why not have the trainee become the trainer.” Wirt looked confused. “Anyways, what’s your name? No one knows it yet, cause you don’t have an ID or anything.”

 

“I uh, I’m Wirt. Weird name, I know…,”

 

“It’s not any weirder than Dipper, so I think you’re good. Okay, so drink some of this, and you’ll feel better. Then, we can get a move on.” Dipper was holding up a tall glass of something that looked a lot like apple juice, with a twisty straw. Wirt took the glass and drank a tentative sip. It was nothing like apple juice. He had been expecting some refreshing cool drink, but instead it warmed his throat. It reminded him of when he was a kid, and it was cold outside, so cold he didn’t want to leave the house or even play in the snow, and his mom would make some ham and bean stew. The warm drink rushed down his throat as he came to, comfort slowly ebbing away at his initial wariness. He had already drained the glass. “Okay,” Dipper said, “Ready to meet the camp directors?”

 

Wirt hesitated. “Yeah, sure.” As they stepped outside, Wirt took note of something he found odd. It was warm. When that thing… what did that blonde girl call it? An orthrus? Yeah, when the orthrus attacked him, it had been in normal, chilly, autumn air, but now it was like a nice day, at the beginning of fall, not the end. The deciduous trees of the forest had lost most of their leaves like in late autumn, but it didn’t feel right. “How long was I out?” Wirt asked, panic growing in his chest.

 

“Not long, only the rest of yesterday into today. It’s almost two o’clock in the afternoon. So, from 4 pm yesterday to 2 pm today, that’s 22 hours?”

 

“Then how is it so warm? It’s November, it should be cold, I- I should be shivering without a jacket!”

 

“Look, you’ll get it after you watch the orientation film,” Dipper said flatly. He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry if I seem harsh. I probably seem like an asshole. But I am terrible at explaining things. And the film will explain your questions. Really.”

 

“I- okay. But you can’t even explain some of this? Whatever is going on?”

 

Dipper sighed again. “Okay, you are definitely going to think this is crazy. I did when I heard it the first time. But, it explains a lot of weird things that may have gone on in your life, okay?” He paused, and Wirt nodded. “Okay, so, Greek Gods? Like in old mythology and all that? They’re real.” Wirt looked like he was going to say something, but Dipper pushed through. “And so are all the monsters, and the heroes, and all the other things from the myths. Like that Ortrus you got chased by. I’m sure there are probably other monsters you’ve seen, right? That have tried to get close to you, hurt you?”

 

Wirt thought. Is this really the explanation I’ve been looking for my whole life? “But how am I involved in any of this? Why do they chase me, but not other people? Why can I see them but others can’t?” Dipper had started climbing the stairs on the wrap-around porch on the blue house, whilst Wirt just stood there. Dipper looked down at him.

 

“C’mon. You’ll know in a minute.” Wirt huffed, holding onto the railing as he climbed up the stairs. He made it up with little trouble. The first room when they walked in was a living room, with a comfy looking sofa, a coffee table, a tv, and a cheetah’s head on the wall. The cheetah head moved, looking at Dipper and Wirt, and it growled. That’s when the half horse man entered the scene, holding a tray of lemonade. Wirt felt light headed all over again.

 

“Oh, hello, Dipper. And you, you must be the new camper that came in yesterday. Please, take a lemonade and take a seat.” Wirt just stood there, in a state of shock.

 

“You, you’re a centaur-,”

 

“Yes, I am indeed a centaur. Do you know mythology well, young man?”

 

“I- uh yes.” Wirt stuttered. He took a lemonade and sat, like the guy had said to. “So, um, orientation film? I’ve heard it can explain quite a bit,” Wirt’s voice cracked, and his heart was racing. This was all so… weird. And sudden.

 

“Yes, Dipper, would you mind starting the video?” The centaur asked. He stood next to the couch, since he obviously couldn’t take a seat. Dipper turned on the tv, and sat next to Wirt when he was done. 

 

A video started; it was really noticeable that it had been shot in the seventies. Wirt didn’t know how long he was going to be able to make it through the video without laughing, but it didn’t seem he had any option but to watch it.


End file.
